The Greatest Challenge
by Lalita
Summary: {One-shot} Harry has to summon up enough courage for his greatest challenge yet- telling the girl he loves how he feels about her... HHr fluff. Please read and review.


**~*The Greatest Challenge*~**

By Lalita

Disclaimer~ Of course I own Harry Potter! That's why I'm writing fanfiction instead of working on the next book, right? *rolls eyes* I don't own any part of Harry Potter. Harry belongs to someway way richer than me- and older, too!

Summary~ Harry has to summon up enough courage for his greatest challenge yet- telling the girl he loves how he feels about her.

Author Notes~ It's a short and sweet Harry/Hermione fic. I was in the mood for some sweet stuff, and this is the result. Please read and drop off a review while you're at it.

Let it never be said that Harry Potter was a coward.      

            He had faced Voldermort unflinchingly several times, had dealt with the death of his parents and godfather, had suffered under the Dursleys, and now, he faced his greatest challenge: telling the girl he loved how he felt about her.

            Chestnut hair spilled wildly about Hermione's shoulders, her cheeks rosy from the wind. Her chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle with an inner beauty; her sensuous mouth was curved into a ready smile. The blue cloak she wore billowed behind her, fanning out from her like angel's wings. In Harry's mind, Hermione was an angel. Perfect. Beautiful. Everything he wanted... Everything he needed.

            " What is it, Harry?" she asked, reaching up to brush back some stray locks of hair from her eyes. She tilted her head to the side, curious as to what he had to say that was so secret that it could not be said inside the house, among Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Order.

            Harry felt as though his throat was completely dry. He struggled to find the right words in his head. " Hermione, I really like you..." No, that sounded too immature. He had to sound serious. " I think I'm madly in love with you..." Ah... No. " You know, Hermione, we're great friends and how about we try being something more?" What was wrong with him? Where had that stupid line come from?

            Harry anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot, his eyes locked onto the ground. He couldn't remember ever being so nervous in front of any girl, besides Cho, and even then he had managed to form at least three words. He cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and promptly shut it. It was no good. He just couldn't say it.

            " Well?" Hermione had begun to tap her foot impatiently. She was clearly annoyed. " It's becoming rather windy, if you hadn't noticed." 

            " Hermione..." Harry's throat locked up once again. He mentally kicked himself. Say it, his mind commanded. Spit it out already!

            Hermione raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. Harry tried again. " We're... We're pretty good friends, right?" he blurted out.

            " Of course, Harry," Hermione said, her tone oddly soft. She reached out to touch his arm, which tingled pleasantly when she laid her hand on it. " Is something wrong? You know you can always count on Ron and me-"

            " I know," Harry interrupted. Hermione was biting her lower lip, and she tentatively withdrew her hand from his arm. Harry yearned for the contact. " I... I don't know how to say this," he honestly confessed.

            Hermione's almond shaped eyes widened. " Say what?" she whispered, almost breathlessly. Harry's heart sped up. Could she possibly care about him the same way?

            But his never-ending courage decided to fail him. It was so easy just to get lost in looking at her, taking in her unearthly beauty... He said unearthly because Hermione's beauty was not necessarily in the physical sort, although she certainly was attractive- it was more in her personality, the way she was so passionate and understanding about everything she did. She was always there for him, helping him and standing beside him as he faced every danger. She was the one thing he the world he had found he could depend on. And he needed her like he needed air to breathe. Harry just had to make her understand that...

            " Please, Harry... You can tell me anything," Hermione urged him along. Harry looked up to see her face, shining with expectation. But when he fell silent, her eyes clouded over and her expression fell. She stepped a bit away from him, making in the general direction of the house. 

            The words that did not come before tumbled from his mouth. Harry's hand shout out to grab Hermione's wrist, pulling her closer to him. " Hermione, you've always been there for me when I needed you. Always. No matter what."

            " I always will be," Hermione said softly, before Harry held a hand up to her lips, shushing her. 

            " I'm not done," he said, gazing into her eyes. He felt like a drowning man. " Whenever I look at you, though, I'm not seeing Hermione, the friend." He took a deep breath. " I'm seeing Hermione, the beautiful, wonderful, smart girl I've always dreamed of."

            Hermione gasped, but was too surprised to utter a single sound, for which Harry was grateful. His hands slipped down to firmly clasp hers. " I just want you to know, Hermione, that every time I think about tomorrow, or the next day, sixth year, or our lives after Hogwarts, I can't imagine it without you." His voice dropped even lower. " I love you, Hermione Granger. And I'll do anything to hear you say you love me back."           

            What happened next threw him completely off. Hermione flung her arms around his neck, sobbing. He awkwardly patted her hair, wondering whether or not this was a good or bad sign. They went on this way for a couple of minutes, before Hermione drew back and wiped her eyes onto her sleeve. She hiccupped softly. 

            " Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. She looked up at him and smiled a watery, nervous smile. He returned it.

            " Oh, Harry..." Harry's heart sunk. Maybe he had been misreading her completely. Maybe she didn't return his feelings. 

            " It's alright, I understand," Harry managed to get out before turning his back on her. 

            Hermione's eyes widened. " Harry! No! That wasn't what I was going to say!"

            Harry glanced at her over his shoulder, trying not to look to hopeful. " It wasn't?"

            Hermione looked afraid, like she looked whenever Harry got himself into something dangerous. " Am I pushing her into this?" Harry thought. " Am I going too fast?"

            But there was a fierce determination in the depths of her eyes, and she lifted her chin stubbornly. " I was going to say..." Hermione's tongue slipped out to moisten her lips, and Harry watched it, fascinated. " I... I...." Hermione seemed lost, like she was torn between throwing herself at him again and running a hundred miles in the opposite direction. Just in case the later was what she was actually intending to do, Harry snared her wrist again and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

            Hermione gained her nerve. Even though she was speaking to his cloak, Harry still understood her, and what she said took him thoroughly aback. " You... you stupid prat!"

            Harry frowned. He instinctively let go of Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to let them fall- or to let him go. Her hands tightly clenched his cloak, keeping him firmly within reach. Harry was utterly puzzled. Her actions said one thing, but her words said another... " Bloody women," he thought, not sure if he should be amused or annoyed. 

            Hermione glared at him fiercely. " Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that?" she said heatedly. 

            " Wha-What?" Harry managed to choke out. Nothing was making any sense! 

            Hermione's eyebrows lowered ominously. " Are you blind? Are you really that thick?" she demanded, pushing his chest.

            Harry was completely confounded. This was totally unlike Hermione, but then again, she always did like keeping Ron and him in the dark. 

           The fight drained out of Hermione. Her hands fell to her sides, and her face fell to the ground. " I've always liked you, Harry," she said, so softly that Harry had to strain to hear her.

            " You did? Er- do?" Harry said, for this was completely new news to him. 

            Hermione laughed softly. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and said seriously, " Of course I have! How could I resist you? The charming, handsome, courageous, and irresistible Harry Potter?" 

            Harry chuckled. " I hope that's not the only reason you like me."

            " Well..." Hermione giggled at the dejected look on Harry's face. " There are just so many things to like about you, Harry. It might take me forever to name them all..."

            " I've got all the time in the world," Harry said, grinning broadly.

            Hermione sighed in mock exasperation and said, " What am I going to do with you?"

            " Hmm... Kiss me?" Harry suggested. 

            And she did. It was an innocent, simple kiss, but from the moment Hermione's lips pressed against his, Harry was melting into a puddle at her feet. It was sweet, like candy, only better...

            The kiss ended all too soon for Harry, but Hermione said simply, " I love you, Harry," and he knew that whatever she gave him was enough. They walked back into the house, hand in hand, ready to face new challenges- together.


End file.
